


Just Returning The Favor

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" "I just wanted to say that I think you are pretty" Harry bit his lip and waited. This boy was defently worth it. "<br/>Harry wondered what would happen if he tells a boy that he is pretty, so he does on his first day of high school.<br/>But that he ends up hanging out with the boy for the next months to come, was unexpected. </p><p>And olbvously he didn't expect the boy to kiss him and get him off in the showeres of the school gym.</p><p>(Harry likes Louis who is in a relationship<br/>but actually Louis is the happiest when he is with Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Returning The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the awkward smut part, but i suck at it.

Harry never got into fights. He was a well raised boy. His Mom always told him when he thinks someone is pretty he should tell them unlike his friends who would pick on them instead. Harry never understood it why they though this way would show the other person that they'd like them but that was how it was.

In kindergarten and pre school the girls blushed and smiled when he told them they look pretty which was why he was the only boy who the girls wanted to hang out with but the curly boy didn't mind. He liked spending time with them. Of course he had boy friends aswell. Zayn and Niall. They weren't so popular with the girls though because they thought by pulling their hair or stealing their hair accesiors would be fun for both parties but unfortunately it wasn't.

From early on Harry caught himself looking at boys too that they were pretty but he felt like none of them was pretty enough to try out what will happen. Because they were boys and he didn't want to get picked on if someone of them thinks he is pretty too. He sees it with girls all the time, they tell a boy they like him and then the boys feel like they have the right to torture them until they cry.

And Harry didn't cry. Only once when he got shoved down by a few older kids playing soccer in the park. He fell on his arm and started to cry, it was broken like it had turned out at the hospital a few hours later.

But that was all past. Harry was coming into High School, he had a girlfriend in middle school. She was pretty and Harry liked the butterfly she had in her hair. The girl smiled and took his hand and said 'We are boyfriend and girlfriend now' That was their very first conversation and that's why after 2 days it was over again.

Harry didn't make a big deal out of it though, he was 11 at the time.

~

Today was the big day. Harry's first day in High School. He walked down the hall with Zayn and Niall by his side until a boy caught his attention. He was pretty, actually the prettiest boy he had ever seen. Pircing blue eyes, pink blumb lips and brown fussy hair.

"Yo Harry, come on or we'll be late for our first class" Niall said. "Since when do you care about getting to class on time?" Zayn laughed and bumbed his and Niall's shoulders.

"Yeah, just one second" Harry said as he was already halfway to the boy.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Niall whispered to Zayn. "I don't know but that won't end well" Zayn shrugged. The hallway was almost empty, no wonder, the class would start any second.

"Hey" Harry smiled big greed eyed and with dimples to the boy. "Eh hey? The office is that way Curly" The boy said and pointed into a direction behind him. "I know where the office is" Harry said. "Alrighty, then go" He said as he opened his locker to get some of his stuff. "I just wanted to say that I think you are pretty"

Harry bit his lip and waited. This boy was defently worth it. A chuckle escaped the older boy's lips and then he looked down to lock eyes with Harry. Then he looked around to see if anyone was around but other than Zayn and Niall he didn't see anyone. "You should go back to your friends, class starts any second Curly"

With a loud thud the locker door was shut and the older boy walked away. Harry looked after him and then made his way over to his friends again. "What happened?" Zayn asked as he laid his arm around the smaller boy. "I thought I know him from somewhere" Harry shrugged and the three boys made it to their first class in time.

~

"Are you coming to watch the football team with us?" Niall asked Harry after school. "Don't know, wanted to go home actually" "I heard that the guy you were talking to is the captain of the team" Niall wiggled his eyebrows. Harry blushed and nodded as he followed his two friends to the football field.

They sat down in the middle of the bleachers. Harry spotted the boy immediately, his shirt number was 17. Harry had his eyes locked on the brown haired boy, he didn't dare to look away, even when Niall started to talk to him. "You should talk to him, ask him if he can teach you" "You know that I would just embaress myself infront of him" "But that's the point, he looks like he would love to stay close behind you, his hands on your hips, pressing you against his front to keep you steady and then he would lean down to whisper into your ear 'Now hit it' "

Harry chuckled and then turned to the blond boy. "You are an idiot" "Haz, he is looking" Niall said excited and kicked the boy against his leg. "Ouch you idiot" He complained and rubbed his ankle with his hand but turned around anyways.

Blue met green. Another boy, a bit taller than the other, stood next to him and just started to sink his arm again, which pointed in Harry's direction as the younger boy looked over to him.

The taller boy whispered something into the blue eyed boy which caused him to get a punsh into his stomach. The other boy laughed though and patted the smaller boy's back.

The other still looked into their direction but not to Harry nor Niall. The two boys looked over to Zayn who hadn't said much yet. "Zayn! Come here!" The boy suddenly yelled over from the field and started to jog towards the side where a fence seperated field and the audience. Zayn got up and the others followed him.

"Hey Liam, didn't know you were in the football team" The black haired boy said as he reached the fence. The fence wasn't high, it reached Harry's navel.

"Yeah, I actually play since Tommo forced me into this, about 15 years ago" Liam chuckled bumbed his butt with the other.. Harry quick looked over to tommo, he liked that name, but he wondered what his real name was. Sweetcheeks would fit him, he has really cute cheeks and Harry wondered if they always had a red tone on them or if it was because of the running.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked while he still looked at Zayn. "Niall, the blond one, wants to join" He said and layed one arm around his friend next to him. "Not true, I just wanted to watch" He pouted but hoped that they would let him in the team anyways. "Are you good?" Louis asked and Niall shrugged. "He is" Harry said to defend his friend.

The older boy smirked.

"Looky, Curly got his voice back. I thought you had lost it after our conversation this morning" Tommo teased and Harry looked down with a blush on his cheeks.

"Well, Niall, you wanna kick around with us'" Louis asked and looked over to the boy in the middle. "Really?" Niall beamed and jumbed over the fence. "What about you two?" Liam asked, he was talking to Zayn and Harry knew. "Eh, but I'm not the best" Zayn said but climbed over the fence with no hesitation.

Harry watched Liam running away with his friends, he sat down in the front row to have a closer look. He didn't notice, that the blue eyed boy still stood at the fence. "What about you Curly? Come, join us" Harry looked over and bit his lip "I'm not good at football, I can barely walk" He said which made the boy giggle. "I'll hold you hand, alright?" He said and Harry looked back where his friends where. Well, where Zayn was, he was running after Liam and Niall who fought over the ball with their feed.

Harry got up then and locked eyes with Louis for a second before he looked down and climbed over the fence. To his bad he didn't swing his food over the fence, so he got caught up and nearly fell, if Louis wouldn't have catched him.

"Be careful, don't want you to break your neck on your first day of school" Tommo chuckled and steadied Harry until he stood secure on both of his feed again. "Thanks" Harry said quiet and let go of tommos shirt where he had held on out of reflex.

"It's alright, now come, or it's going to be dark when we are on the other side"

~

"Harry, you fall more often than my sisters did whenn they learned walking" He joked as he helped Harry up once again. Usually Harry wasn't that clumsy but there was Louis. He finally found out the name of the boy.

When it got dark the boys said goodbye with a "See ya tomorrow" and some shy looks between Liam and Zayn. Harry blushed as he said goodbye to Louis and the other two teased him with that until he disappeared in his house.

~

Harry was up early the next day, he tried to find some nice clothes, he even showered and made his hair.

"Sorry strange boy, but is my son still in his room?" His mom joked as he came downstairs for breakfast. "Mom" He whined and started to eat his cereal. "So I guess you like your new school" Harry nodded. "I played football after school with Ni and Zayn and some new friends" Harry said "And is one if those new friends good looking?" She teased and Harry blushed. "All my friends are good looking Mom" He said before he ran upstairs to brush his teeth and grab his bag and then he ran out of the door.

His first class today was on the other side of the school, so he just could have entered the school from the back but he wanted to see if Louis would be at his locker again.

And indeed. He was. He was talking to some girl, they seemed really close. Harry bit his lip and decided to walk past them, it's not that he wanted to bother him.

"Who bit you Haz?" Zayn asked as he sat down next to his friend a few minutes later. "Nothing" "You really cleaned yourself up, and I feel like it has something to do with a certain football captain" "Shut up" Harry blushed and to his luck the teacher came in and started the lesson.

They didn't see Niall until lunch.

"Oh, so now I know who everyone is talking about" A too familiar voice said and sat down infront of Harry. "Hey" Harry greeted Louis. "I hope you know that my girlfriend would leave me for you now, take good care of her, she is a good girl" "Yea, well actually he-" Niall started but Harry kicked him under the table.

"I wouldn't do such a thing, and anyways, she must be a few years older than me" "Age is just a number my friend. Anyways, why I'm here, you guys wanna join Liam and me at the football field after school again?" He asked. Harry shrugged. "Of course" Niall said. "Good, because today we'll have the field all for ourselves" Louis said. He locked eyes with Harry for a brief second before he walked away.

"5 bucks he will suck you off on the field today" Niall said. "I bet 50" Zayn said. "Don't have that much money though" Niall complained. "No one is sucking anyone off, he has a girlfriend, didn't you hear?" Harry interrupted his friends conversation. "Didn't you see him drooling over you?" Zayn turned to face Harry.

They heard giggling behind themselves and turned around. A few girls from their homeroon were standing there. "Hey Harry" The blond-brown eyed one in the middle said. "Hey Veronica" He greeted her. "You want to come to mine after school? I'm having a pool party, every freshman is invited" She smiled. "Sorry but we got other plans, but maybe we can stop by afterwards?" He said and looked to his boys who nodded.

He wasn't planning on going, he wanted to spent as much time as possible with Louis. "Yea, alright" She gave him her adress and walked away with her friends.

~

"Cury!" Louis greeted as he kicked the ball into the goal and jogged over to where the others climbed over the fence. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick" Zayn said as he walked past them.

"Honeybee" a girly voice said from behind them. "Hey El" He smiled and turned around. "Can you skip your practice with Liam today and come to my house?" She started to play with Louis' shirt near the collarbone. "Sorry. I have three new applicants for the team. Coach wants me to watch them"  
Harry bit his lip, why was he lying. "And i told you at lunch that I don't have time today" He added. She looked over to Harry and Niall and sighed. "Tomorrow?" She looked back to Louis. "Alright" He said.

The girl laid his arms around Louis' neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Alright, we'll talk later" "Alright" He said and pecked her lips once more. She locked eyes with Harry for a second and then walked away.

Liam and Zayn came walking back, heads down and hands hidden in the pockets. Sometimes they looked up and continued their conversation with a grin on their lips.

 ~

"You are getting better Curly" Louis said as he sat down on the grass next to Harry. The other three followed. "Tomorrow is practice with the full team, Niall, if you want to you can join" "Really? Awesome" Niall cheered. "You should find me before school so we can talk to the coach" Louis added "Yes" "You know where my locker is, right?" "I do" "Let's meet there, 10 minutes before first class" Niall nodded eager.

"And you two" He looked to Zayn and Harry "I think the cheerleader team are looking for some boys" Louis added and the boys laughed. "Nah, I'm good, thanks" Harry said.

 ~

The weeks passed by fast. The leaves had started to turn brown a few days ago. It was a friday and Harry's last class got cancled. He decided to check the football field if anyone was already there. After the first day it had gotten an everyday thing that they meet after school at the field.

Harry looked over the field and spotted a certain small body running from one end of the field to the other. Harry watched him until the coach entered the field.

Louis stopped running and talked to the coach. His body language told Harry it wasn't anything good. The younger boy got up and climbed over the fence but stayed leaning against the metal. The coach patted Louis' back and walked away.

Harry bit his lip and started to run over to Louis. "Louis, hey" He said a little nervous. It didn't happen often that he was alone with Louis. He was scared that Louis would be different without anyone else even though he knew he was wrong. Louis was one of the most nicest and caring and funniest person he had ever met.

"Ah, Curly what's up? Skipping class?" He teased and kicked the ball over to Harry. "Nah, class got cancled because the teacher is sick" "You lucky one" "What about you?" Harry asked and kicked the ball away. "Got called out of class, the coach wanted to talk to me" "What about?" Harry asked and bitt his lips, he didn't want to cross a line.

Louis sighed "I might be failing one of my classes which means I can't stay in the team" "What class is it?" Harry asked. Louis blushed. "Cooking" Harry let a chuckle leave his mouth and bit his tongue. "I'm having an exam on Monday and if I fail it, I'm done" "Don't worry. You'll manage it" Harry assured. "Have you ever seen me cook?" Louis chuckled. "No" Harry shrugged. "The most important thing is not to burn it" the younger boy added "Yea, but sadly that's exactly what always happens" He said and sat down on the cold grass.

He looked hurt.

Harry sat down too. "It's just about timing, I could teach you a few things so you won't burn it" Louis chuckled. "Don't think it'd work" "You taught me to kick a ball without falling over, I guess i can teach you not to burn your food" Harry said hoping he would say yes. "My girlfriend tried to teach me once, still burnt the food" "Probably because you were snogging in your room" Harry laughed.

Louis nodded.

"But _we_ won't be doing it" Harry chuckled "We _won't_?" Louis teased. Harry blushed "We are not _going to_ " "Didn't sound convincing Curly" Louis laughed and Harry blushed. "Alright, I'll give you a chance, how about tomorrow?" Louis asked and Harry nodded "Sounds great" "Be there by 1" Louis said and gave Harry his adress.

"Let's play some football until the others arrive" Louis said and jumped back up to his feed.

 ~

At point 1pm the next day, Harry knocked on the door of the Tomlinson's. "Louis, some curly boy is here" A girl, smaller, than him said and disappeared upstairs again as Louis came running downstairs. "Hey Harry" He said and lead him inside.

"Girls, let's go, the spa shop isn't open all day!" A woman came out of the kitchen. "Hello, you must be Harry" She stopped as she noticed Harry and Louis in the hallway. "Yes, nice to meet you Mrs.Tomlinson. "Call me Jay my dear" She smiled to Harry and looked at 4 girls that came down the stairs, two looked indentical. "Alright, you two have fun, clean the kitchen once you are done" She said and was out of the house in seconds.

"Your Mom is really nice" Harry said "Yeah, but she can make you clean your room in a second if she wants to" Louis said. "You can hang your coat up on the hanger next to the door" He pointed to the spot.

Harry did as told and followed Louis into the kitchen.

"When I told my Mom we were gonna be cooking today, she immediately called the spa shop to get out of the house with girls, I can't blame her though" He chuckled. "You'll see, everything will be just fine" Harry said and laid the bag of food, he had brought along, on the counter .

"What are you planning to cook?" Louis asked. " _You_ will be making chicken breast, stuffed with mozarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham with a side of home made mash" "Call the fire department" Louis said. "I'm here, don't worry" Harry said and locked eyes with Louis.

Harry bit his lip and told Louis what he should do first.

"Really important, you should put the oil into the pan before it gets too hot" Harry said while he watched Louis putting the mozarella into the breast. "And how do I know if it's too hot?" Louis asked. "Touch the pan and if you say ow you know it's too hot" Harry shrugged.

Louis looked up and the two started laughing. Louis took a mozarella piece and threw it towards Harry, who unexpectly catched it with his mouth. "Nice try" He chuckled and Louis looked surprised. "Teach me how to do that" He said excited. "Maybe later, now I'm teaching you cooking" He said and Louis nodded and continued.

~

"See? Nothing is burning" Harry said as he sat down on the counter next to where Louis was turning the chicken breasts in the pan. "You are awesome, I think I really might pass on Monday" "Of course you will" Harry said and looked up to Louis. "You are the best" Louis said and walked over to Harry to embrace him in a hug. The older boy laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry hugged back. "I love hugs, but the food Louis" Harry said and Louis pulled back. "Yeah right" the older boy stepped to the side and turned the meat again.

They locked eyes few more times. "You are staying to eat, right?" Louis asked as he got a spoon to try the mash. "Yea, if that is fine" Harry said. "Of course" Louis said and held Harry the spoon with mash infront of his face. "Try?" Louis asked. Harry chuckled and reached for the spoon to try. "It's really good" Harry said happy. "Are you sure?" Louis asked unsure and tried himself. "It's actually _really_ good" Louis said and smiled. "I told you you could do it" Harry said and jumbed off the counter.

They sat down on the small table in the kitchen. They ate in silence but sometimes looked up and caught eyes. After they had eaten and cleaned the kitchen they sat down on the couch with a coke.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked and bit his lip. "Of course, what's up Curly" "Well, Zayn, he- he really likes Liam and Niall and me are wondering if Liam-" Harry stopped himself as Louis chuckled. "Yeah, it's ridiculous. Liam can't shut up about him" "Really?" Harry asked excited. "Yes. Really" "That's awesome, we should help them out a bit" The yonger boy chuckled. "Sounds fun, I'm in" Louis agreed.

They fell into a moment of silence again. "Zayn, is he- does he have always liked boys or-" Louis asked careful. "Well, it never mattered to him, when he thought someone was fit then it didn't matter to him whether they were a boy or a girl" "What about you?" Louis asked curious but regretted it right after once Harry's body seemed to fall into itself to shiled himself from something. He hated it. He didn't want that Harry was hiding infront of him.

The boy shrugged. "You can tell me" Louis said "Well, I have never told it anyone" Harry said honest, Liam and Zayn knew, but he didn't tell them, he just only said that 'that boy on the cashier in the grocery store was cute' or 'the boy he saw in the park getting his shirt off, had a hot body' and he actually was glad about it, but now, getting asked about it directly was different. And then from Louis, who he had fancied ever since he had first seen him.

"Girls are pretty" Harry said then, he wanted to get rid of the long silence between them. "So you think I'm a girl?" He said offended with a smile. "What?" "The fiirst day, do you remember? You said I was pretty" Harry blushed. "I thought we would forget that" "Nah Curly. This is hunting you for the rest of your life just like my name for you" " _Your_ name for me?" "Yep" He said proud.

"You know what?" Louis said all of the sudden as he leaned back on the couch. "I thnk you are pretty too" He said and Harry blushed. "Just returning the favor" He added fast and looked to Harry. "You didn't answer my question though" Louis said and let his arm fall behind the couch. "Yeah" Harry nodded. "Yeah what?" Louis asked confused. "I'm gay" Harry said while his eyes were focused on the black TV. "That's cool. So I don't need to worry for you stealing my girl" Louis joked. "Not that I would have been interessted anyways" Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Louis got a little bit offended. Harry laughed. "You have a boyfriend?" Louis asked then with a touch of jealousy in his voice. "No, never had actually" "So you never had your first kiss?" "No, had a few actually" "But?" "But it sucked, they weren't good kissers at all" Louis laughed. "I'm a good kisser" Harry shrugged, but he imagined him being a good kisser. He had watched Louis' lips on Eleanors many times, he had some good skills.

It might sound creepy that he was stalking someone's lips while they kissed someone else but Harry didn't care.

"You don't believe me?" Louis stated and crossed his arms infront of his chest. "What? No, I do" Harry said fast hoping Louis wouldn't see his blush over his cheeks. "Ask Eleanor" Louis said and Harry laughed. "Of course she is going to say you are a good kisser, you are her boyfriend" "So you think she would lie" Harry sighed, he didn't know what to do. "Kiss me and I will show you" Louis said then.

Harry opened his eyes wide. "What?" "You heard me" He said scooting closer to Harry. "Why do you think I just kiss random people?" Harry said. "First, we have known each other for 3 months now, secondly, I'm a boy and third you said I was pretty so what's the big deal" "You have a girlfriend" Harry said and locked eyes with Louis. "It's not like we are snogging around, I just want you to show that I'm right and it's not gonna mean anything anyways _and_ she won't find out"

"Why is it always so important to you to proof something" Harry chuckled. He actually thought it was cute how determined Louis could get and Louis shrugged. "It just is" He said "It won't kill you" Louis added and looked on Harry's lips. Harry gave in and let his eyes wander down to Louis' lips aswell. How much he wanted to have those lips pressed against his. He was dumb for fighting with Louis over it. "Ok" He said then and looked up, in the same moment Louis let his eyes go up too. Louis slowly leaned in, so did Harry.

Their breath mingled together and then their lips touched. Louis laid his hands on Harry's head to pull him closer, he wanted more of the younger boy, he wanted to take him all in. Louis let his tongue slip inbetween Harry's lips and before they knew, Harry was hovering over Louis on the couch, lips still attached, heavy breathing and hands going under their shirts to touch the other boy's abs.

Louis still didn't have enough, he tucked Harry's shirt off and started to suck on his neck. "Louis-" The younger boy wanted to pull back but Louis had other plans. "What?" He crossed his arms behind Harry's neck to keep him close. Their noses still touching. "You have a girlfriend" Harry said. "I know, but we have started, we can just now finish it, right?" Louis pleaded before he started to suck on Harry's neck again. The younger boy let out a moan and pressed his lips back onto Louis'.

 ~

"When is your Mom coming back?" Harry asked after he came down from his high. Louis let go of Harry's dick. He laid cuddled up to Louis' naked body, his head on Louis' sweaty chest. "Not before 10, we still got a bit" Louis said while he let his hand wander through Harry's messy curls. "You are a good kisser" Harry said then. "You too" "And you are really good with sucking cock" Louis added. Harry chuckled "Well, you are the first one so-" "Wait? Was this your first time?" Louis asked. "Yeah" "What?" He asked surprised. "Louis, I'm a freshman in High School, I'm not a junior like you" "Right, I forgot" Louis added and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "It's fine" Harry assured. It's not like they went all the way, just blowjobs and handjobs. 

They were silent for a while. Harry liked the way Louis let his finger wander over his arm. The younger boy closed his eyes, he felt safe and protected in Louis' arms. He nuzzled his head into Louis' neck "Don't fall asleep" Louis pouted. "I won't, you are just really comfortable" Harry said and opened his eyes again. He heard Louis' heartbeat underneath him. He wanted to itch his nose but noticed that his right hand was being held, he let his eyes fall down and spotted his and Louis' interwined hands.

~

Before too long the phone rang. Louis groaned but didn't make a sign to move anytime soon. "You don't want to pick up?" Harry asked. "No, who ever it is, it won't be important" Louis said. The phone jumped to voice mail and a soft girly voice filled the room.

"Hey honeybee, you are not picking up your mobile, i have been calling you for the past hour, is everything alright? Call me back when you hear that. Kisses"

In less then than 10 seconds their moment, that the boys had was ruined. Reality had caught up on them again. "I think i should leave, my Mom still needs a few things from the grocery store" Harry said and sat up. Louis nodded. "Yeah, alright"

A lumb built in Harry's throat. He didn't want that Louis would let him go so easily but what was he expecting. He knew Louis had a girlfriend, he knew Louis loved her, he knew Louis would always choose her over him. Were they even friends? They greeted each other in the hallway, they were hanging out after school almost every day with their friends after school but was that enough to call it a friendship? Probably not.

Harry got dressed in a normal pace, he didn't want to run out on Louis. The other boy watched him carefully. "Thank you for helping me cooking" "No big deal" Harry said as he tied his shoes. "See you on Monday?" Louis said and Harry nodded with a smile. "See you on Monday" And then the yonger boy walked out of the house.

 ~

The next day Harry got sick, he had fever and his head hurt like crazy. He didn't go to school the past few days. Harry was laying in his bed, with a cup of tea and a movie on his TV. Then it knocked on the door, he sighed. "Mom, how many times do I need to tell you to just come in?" He said but as the door opened it wasn't his Mom who was standing in the door frame. It was Louis.

"Hey" Harry greeted with a shy smile. "Hey" Louis said back and closed the door behind him, he sat down on Harry's bed. "I thought you were going out of my way" Louis said. "Why should I do that?" Harry asked confused. "Because of Saturday" He said. "Nah, it's all good, I'm just sick" Harry said and pointed to the pile of tissues beside his bed in the bin. "I see" Louis chuckled. "Did you pass your test?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "The teacher said, it was un-eatable, but I didn't burn it, I got a B" "That's great, congratulations"

"Thank you Curly, couldn't have done it without you" "You are welcome _honeybee_ " Harry teased and Louis blushed. "Shut up, I hate it when she calls me that" he complained and Harry laughed. "I'll let you get away with it just this one time because you are sick" Louis added "Actually, I feel much better now" Harry said with a smile that reached his eyes. "You sure?" Louis said and hit him with a pillow.

"Ey! Don't abuse me" Harry chuckled and threw a gummybear at Louis. The candy hit Louis' nose and fell down infront of him on the bed. The older boy picked it up and threw it back at Harry who caught it with his mouth. "Thank you" He said and swallowed. "Teach me that" Louis pouted and sat down on the other side of the bed so he was facing Harry.

"Louis, I'm still sick, I don't want you to get sick either" The boy shrugged. "School is boring without you anyways, lets just be sick together" He shrugged. A smile placed on Harry's lips. "Alright, but I warned you" Harry said and got a few gummybears out. 

~

After feeling a few minutes, which actually had been 4 hours, Louis finally caught his first gummybear. "Yes!" He cheered. "Do it again" Louis said excited. Harry grabbed a handful out and threw them all at once, making Louis miss all. The younger boy fell into a fit of laughter again, he didn't notice that Louis was reachíng over to grab for the bag and poured it all over Harry while he hovered over him with one hand resting by the side of Harry's head.

The younger boy was laughing more, the sweets were stuck in Harry's hair which caused Louis to giggle. Harry bit his lip and looked up, he caught Louis' eyes right away. The two boys didn't know how close they were, until their noses brushed together. Harry raised his hand and held it on Louis' shoulder to gently push him away again. 

The older boy cleared his throat and sat down next to Harry. "Louis, do you eat dinner with us?" Anne opened the door to look at the two boys. Harry and Louis locked eyes for a second and then Harry spoke for Louis. "Yea he is" "Great, be down in 10 minutes" She said and left the room again.

"You should probably put the gummybears out of my hair" Harry chuckled and Louis nodded and let a chuckle escape his lips aswell but started to pick the gummybears out of the other boy's hair.

~

Dinner was great, they had a few laughs and Anne asked how they met. She also wanted to know common things about Louis' family and apparently she loved them before she even met them.

"Thank you so much for the dinner Anne, it was great. but I have to go now. I have an important test tomorrow" "Thank you for staying, was nice meeting you, hope you'll come by soon" "I will" He said and made a fistbumb with Harry. "Get well soon bro, what do you think? Are you coming to school tomorrow?" "Don't think so, the doctor called me sick the whole week" "Well, alright, I'll see you around then" Harry nodded and looked after Louis until he was out of  the room.

"He is cute" Anne said and smirked at her son. "I know, but he has a girlfriend, and he has been with her for ages, so" "But he likes you, I saw it" "Mom, can we please not talk about it?" "Why? He didn't reject you already did he?" "He did, that second he told me he has a girlfriend" Harry said and walked back into his room. He looked at his phone and saw a message from Louis.

"Can we forget Saturday?" Harry bit his lip. He would never forget it, but he answered with a simple "Sure, don't want that it causes you trouble with Eleanor" "Thanks, yea, I don't want to lose her" "I understand" "Can I come by after school tomorrow? So you don't have to suffer through boredom?" "Yea, bring a movie along?" "Alright"

 ~

Louis came by earlier than expected but Harry didn't question him. Anne was working, leaving the two boys alone. "Thanks for coming by" Harry smiled up at Louis. "Of course, what do you think best friends are for?" He smiled and turned the TV on in Harry's room.

Friend zoned, what a great feeling, Harry thought.

 ~

The weeks passed. Soon the first snow started to fall. Harry was about to leave his last classroom for the day when he got called back. He quick glanced at the clock, he was already late, he will miss the bus if he won't run now. "Harry, just one second" Mr.Blue his gym teacher said. "Yes?" Harry said politely. "You know this semester is over in just 2 weeks and you are really close for getting an B" "Really? That's awesome, what can I do?" Harry asked, the bus forgotten.

"You could try and do the football challenge again" The coach suggested. "I could leave the gym open for you so you could practice" "Yeah, alright" "Just come to me on Monday and let me know when you plan on going to the gym alright?" "Yes, thank you" Harry said and walked out of the school.

When he arrived outside he saw that everything was empty. Great. He sighed. It also started snowing and Harry pulled up the hood of his jacket. He decided to go back into the school to call his Mom, he had just turned around when a heard a car honking behind him. He turned back around and smiled. Louis. "Fancy a ride?" He yelled out of his car. Harry quick ran over and got into the car.

"You are my lifesaver, thank you" Harry said. "No problem" Louis smiled. "What took you so long?" Louis asked as he was driving off the school ground. "I'm close to get an B in gym class, and Mr.Blue said I can re-do the football challenge, I should talk to him on Monday when I want to get into the gym" "I can help you out" Louis said immediately. "You have a lot to study yourself, I don't want to be a bother" Harry said and looked over to Louis. Louis looked back. "Shut up bro. You saved my ass too, just returning the favor" He winked and looked back on the street.

"How about Steak 'n' Shake?" Louis asked and Harry nodded "Yea, I want a hotdog" The curly haired boy agreed.

 ~

On Monday after school, the two met infront of the gym, Mr.Blue had left it open for them.

They got dressed and walked into the empty gym. "I have never been in an empty gym, it's scary" Harry said. "It's alright, you are not alone anyways, I'm here to fight all of the bad ghosts, don't worry" Louis said and they started to warm up. "Don't stare on my bum Haz" Louis chuckled as he streched his legs by leaning towards the ground while he was standing. "Sorry" Harry mumbled and blushed. "You need a shag bro" Louis said then. "Nah, I'm good really. Still recovering from that one time with you" He joked but then bit his lip. "Sorry" He added fast. They had agreed to forget it.

"Hey, you, I didn't hurt your feelings when I-" Louis stopped himself. Harry chuckled "No Lou, everything's fine" "Good, I was scared that I kinda gave you, hope?" "No, all good Lou. Don't worry" Louis let out a relieved sigh. "Good, glad to know, it was actually hunting every night that i might have crossed a line by leading you on" "You didn't Lou" Harry said and looked at him. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. Let's just start with practice, alright?" Louis nodded and they started to practice.

"You can continue doing that, and I will be on the side looking at my english, alright?" Harry nodded. He kept looking over to Louis when he saw from the corner of his eye that he was back looking into his book and Louis was doing the same when he saw that Harry was running again.

This was how they spent everyday from that week until late into night, none of them bothered it though, they were together, and that was all that mattered.

Today was Thursday.

"Lou, the Coach asked me if I'm ready to do the test on Monday" Louis nodded. "Yeah, you have been doing great" He said as he looked up from his maths. Harry said down next to him. "Can I help you somehow?" "I have been stuck on that math problem for the past 15 minutes" He pouted. Harry closed the notebook and threw it far away. "What the fuck, Haz" Louis said and looked to Harry who laughed. "You clearly need a break" He said and Louis nodded. "I think you are right" "Right answer" Harry said and laid down flat on the floor. Louis laid down nex to him.

"You wanna play football?" Harry asked and Louis shook his head. "No, I just want to lie here for a while" Silence fell between them. Harry let his head fall to the side so he was looking at Louis, he was about to say something but Louis held himself up with one ellbow. Harry looked questioning in Louis' eyes but stayed silent. A few seconds later Louis was leaning down and kissed him.

A million thoughts were running through Harry's mind again, Why was he kissing him again? Harry didn't kiss back, just as Louis was about to pull back, Harry pulled Louis further down to deepen the kiss. The two pulled just enogh back to breath. "Lou-" Harry started "Shhh" Louis shushed him and kissed him again.

Now they were laying there, In the gym, on a thursday afternoon making out on the floor. Just like after the first time, they didn't talk about it, they tried to forget it.

~

They hung out friday, and the whole weekend, Anne wasn't even question whether Louis would be there for dinner or not, because he always was. Nothing happened until Monday, Harry was waiting for Louis to get done with his essay in history with the help of an old historys book in the library  in the school.

Harry got bored and decided to take the history book to himself as Louis leaned against the chair to stretch himself out. "Hazza, give me the book back I'm almost done" "You said that 2 hours ago" Harry complained. "If it takes you too long then you could have driven home with the bus" Louis stuck his tongue out. "But the bus is no fun" Harry pouted. "Give me the book back so I can finish that, it's due tomorrow" "Nope" Harry said and pulled the book into his lap. "Curly" Louis whined. "Louis" Harry whined back and started to run with the book infront of his chest.

Louis started to run after him, luckily Harry was still fitt from the football practices with Louis from last week and was quiet fast. "I now regret to have done the training with you" Louis said and followed Harry into the gym, they ran into the dressing rooms and into the showers.

Louis caught him "Now give me the book" "Nope" Harry turned the shower on which caused Louis to let Harry go, the younger boy slipped on the floor but Louis caught him on time which caused both to slip and crash against the wall. The book fell to the ground and slid away. Louis was stuck inbetween the wall and Harry. They locked eyes, ignoring the running shower above them. The history book long forgotten.

Harry leaned down and crashed their lips together in a wet and needy kiss. Louis kissed back right away and thrusted his hips against Harry's which caused them both to moan. The older one quick opened Harry's pants to get them off while Harry pulled Louis' wet shirt over his head. Harry laid both of his hands on Louis' waist and started to suck on his neck while Harry worked with Louis pants to get them off. With another hand move Harry's shirt was removed aswell and both boys thrusted their cocks together.

The water was still falling down on them but they didn't mind. Harry started to suck on Louis' neck to make it purple while Louis let his hand wander down to Harry's dick to give it a stroke,

Their kisses were hungry and teeth clinging, loud moans mixed with the sound of water hitting the tiles on the floor while they both gave each other hand. Harry was still a freshman and none of them was experienced with shoving up their dick into an ass so they left it there, which was good enough for both of them.

Both of them came, teeth biting into the other boy's neck and suffed moans by the water. The hot water that came down on them immediately cleared them up, they sank to the ground, heaving breathing and backs leaning against the warm tiles from the water. Faces red from both, the water and the act.

They looked around and saw their soggy clothes, which had turned darker due to the water they had taken in. 

Harry wasn't sure what he should do, should he get up and leave? Before he could decide though, he felt a hand laying down on his own, he lowered his look and saw that Louis laid his hand ontop of Harry's and interwined them, the older boy scooted closer and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder.

Harry bit his lip but rested his head on Louis' anyways.

They heard a door fall shut and steps getting closer, quick they jumped up to their feed and forced themselves into their wet clothes, Louis quick took Harry's hand into his and ran with him out of the shower and dressing room, past the janitor who had come in with the cleaning supplies, once they were out they fell into a fit of laughter, still holding hands.

"I guess I can forget my essay now" Louis said. It was the first thing they said to each other after the happening in the shower. "You can still do it" "Yea, but I don't want to" Louis said and walked back to the library to get their stuff. They got called off by the lady because they were tripping wet but they didn't care.

Once in the car Louis invited Harry over to his because his Mom was working and his sisters were by the grandma, Harry agreed with a nodd a shy smile.,

~

When they arrived at Louis' Harry ordered a pizza and let Louis finish his essay. Louis was done by the time the pizza came, they had eaten and before they knew they were making out on the bed again. They both figured the bed is more comfortable than the gym floor or the shower in the school, or even the couch.

At point 9pm Louis stopped the car infront of Harry's house. Both didn't say a word. They knew as soon as Harry would shut the door, they needed to forget today but the thing was, neither of them wanted it. But Louis had a girlfriend, Harry reminded himself.

"Harry, I'm sorry" Louis said as he turned off the engine. "It's alright Lou" Harry said and looked over  to the boy behind the steering wheel. "I just hate to do that to you, to lead you on and then-" Louis stopped himself. "I could have stopped Louis, don't blame yourself, we are both to blame" "But I'm the older one and the one in a relationship" He said. Harry shrugged and reached to open the door. "Can I have one more?" Louis pleaded and Harry nodded, he leaned in and pecked Louis' lips for a second too short and left the car without another word.

 ~

Harry was starring into his plate during lunch, Louis and Eleanor sat on a different table. When Harry looked over he caught Louis' eyes.

"What's the deal with the two of you?" Niall asked as he sat down next to his friend. "Are you fighting?" He asked and bumbed their ellbows to get Harry's attention. "No" Harry shook his head and turned his head to look at Niall. "Then what is it?" Zayn asked. "I'll tell you later, not here, alright?" Harry said and got up, he wasn't hungry anyways. The curly haired boy brought his plate away and walked out of the cafeteria towards the bothrooms.

The day didn't seem to end, so when finally the bell rang at 2:55pm he sighed and hurried to catch the bus. He was glad when he sat down and looked out of the window. He saw Louis and Eleanor making out while leaning against his car. Harry bit his lip but couldn't look away. Luckily the bus started moving right after.

 ~

As Harry got home his phone rang, a message from Louis "I hate to no talking to you, can we meet?" "I hate it too, but i think it'd  be better if we won't today or this week" "Why?"

Harry didn't answer. Yes, he liked him, yes he had a crush on him, yes he wanted to be with him but he couldn't. It hurt him to know that no matter how many times they would kiss or get each other off, he would never have Louis' heart.

~

Harry fell asleep on the couch, he woke up from noises outside. He heard someone knock against the door which leads into the backyard. He looked over and saw no one other than Louis. Harry sighed but got up anyways, it was snowing again and Louis only had worn some pjama pants and a tee. Harry let him in "What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Harry said and threw a blanket over Louis before he closed the door again.

Harry didn't wait for an answer, he just sat Louis down on the couch and rubbed his shoulders which were hidden beneath the blanket to warm him up. "You want a tea?" Harry asked but Louis just pulled Harry down on the couch and laid one part of the blanket around Harry so he could cuddle into Harry. "No, I just want you" He said and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder.

Harry had many questions but decided he can wait until tomorrow when Louis has warmed up. "Let's go upstairs into my bed" Harry said and pulled Louis after him into his room.

 ~

Anne was surprised when he saw Louis on the table in the morning eating a bowl of cereal but didn't question it. It was a Saturday anyways so she didn't mind if a friend slept over. And she loved Louis so he would always be allowed to stay over no matter what day.

"Are you going to tell me why you were sneaking around in my backyard at 2 in the morning?" Harry asked after his Mom had left the room. "I just wanted to see you" "And you couldn't have gotten a hoodie or at least a coat before you did that?" "No" Louis said. "We didn't talk yesterday and that killed me" "I think you are having a harder time than I do" Harry said. "I just never had that" Louis blurred out, not even denying Harry's point. "What?" "To-" He stopped himself. "To just do what feels right" "What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused. 

"I always knew I was gay, but I never cared about that since I never liked a boy enough to imagine a relationship with them" Louis ranted. 

Harry was in shock. What? "What?" He repeated his thought. "You heard, I'm gay" "But Eleanor?" "Yeah, well, everyone just wanted me to get a girlfriend and she had a crush on me ever since freshman year so I went with it" "And now?" Louis shrugged. "I don't want to hide anymore" "I know how you feel" Harry said and nodded. "And who is that bloke who made change your mind?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

Louis rolled his eyes, he actually thought he made it olbvious enough. "You'll figured it out" Louis said and Harry pouted. "Give me a tipp" "A tipp?" Louis repeated Harry and let a giggle leave his mouth before he leaned in and kissed him. "Is that tipp enough?" Louis asked, he had pulled back just enough so they could look into each other eyes. "No, another one" Harry said soft, teasing the other boy. "Alright, but the last one" "Ok" Harry agreed and was greeted with Louis' lips once again.

 ~

Louis had broken up with Eleanor before christmas so Harry and Louis could enjoy it together. Their families met for dinner and presents at Louis'

The christmas tree lit up the room. Harry and Louis were too deep in their conversation that they didn't notice Louis' younger sister standing behind them with a mistletoe holding it over them until Anne and Jay gestured towards it. The two boys looked up and smiled. "You need to kiss" the girl giggled. The two boys chuckled too but leaned in for a kiss anyways. 

 

 


End file.
